The Dragon's Stair
by Blake Stonhege
Summary: All is well in Asgarnia or so is thought until an evil wizard summons a King Black Dragon to destroy Rune Scape. But when the wizard loses control of the dragon the fate of all of RuneScape lies in the hands of an unlikley team.
1. Chapter 1

The man jerked upwards realizing his mistake, As a ferocious Black Dragon spit fire at him. He held up his shield and threw his rune long sword having it impale the dragons neck as he ran up to the dragon with his crossbow and shot the dragon with a storming blaze of enchanted crossbow bolts. The man's partner was awestruck as the dragon shot it's deadly flames at the man's partner. The man instinctively jumped in front of his partner with a heavy orange anti-dragon fire shield. Back to his senses the partner gave of a Flames of Zammarok spell coming from his wand. Almost naturally the other man teamed it with a strike of a rune long sword being the final crushing blow.

The man's name was, and is, and will always be James Stone. And his partner Blade Silverlight. At this point in time they had just killed a Black Dragon which had a high bounty coming from the king of Falador as they both were White Knights of Falador. "Marvelous job you two you never fail me!" the King said. " Here is the bounty 20,000 gold pieces" The king handed them the money with a look of glee.

Just 1 hour earlier these two seemingly normal citizens of Varrock had slain a dragon bigger than Lumbridge Castle. As they were some of the biggest bounty hunters in this side of Asgarnia. Once the money was received they both drew circles in the sand and disappeared from the King's sight leaving him at a loss of words on how much money he had given them. The two had used the Lumbridge home teleport spell and were now outside of Lumbridge castle.

Just then the Duke of Lumbridge ran out screaming from his castle. "Death, total death is here, help us SAVE US!!!!!!" He proclaimed as a The King Black Dragon spit fire into Lumbridge castle. "What the Zammarock?" said James. This wasn't an ordinary dragon it was THE King Black Dragon. The only one capable of destroying Asgarnia. The most powerful monster ever created by Saradomin. James ran up to the Duke "How did it get out of it's lair?!" James ferociously asked. "It seems that a adventurer has used the Tele Other spell to transport the beast here," the Duke responded. James looked up viewing a Dark Wizard hunched on the back of the dragon cackling with glee at the havoc he was making.

James ran down the road with Blade as he heard the ghastly and chilling echo of the voices of innocent women and children who did not deserve there death being burned to ashes in fires stronger then hell's very own. James and Blade stopped at a stable and grabbed some horses, there were exactly 22 horses left with the dragon right on Blade and James tail spewing fire on the horses left behind.(if you ever smell 22 horses being burnt to a crisp by dragon fire you will discover it resembles the smell of hamburger meat burning at McDonald's) James thought of the smell while riding ,when suddenly Blade right behind James yelled "Save the mage and archer!!!". James looked up and saw a mage and archer without horses on the road. James got out his summoning pouch and screamed "Spirit wolf I request your aid, take this mage to safe ground!!!!". Right then Blade did the same summoning for the archer when two portals opened beneath the archer and mage ,one for each, as one spirit wolf put the mage on his back and the other put the archer on his back. The two wolves dashed leading the horses to safe ground as the dragon struggled to keep up spewing fire while the 4 prayed to Saradomin that the dragon or it's fire wouldn't get two close. Soon they got out of the dragon's sight leaving the dragon to go pillage some other town, (specifically Varrock) while the adventurer's carried a conversation of *greeting at what not as they rode there beasts towards Ice Mountain, in hopes of hiding and maybe getting the advice of the Oracle

*The mage's name is Benjamin Sigma who carried a skill cape and a thousand spell books while the ranger's name is Jonathan Swiftarrow who was a wilder of the crystal bow and the best archer in all of Rune Scape.


	2. Chapter 2

The cold damp pillars of Ice Mountains underbelly shook violently. The group had traveled for 15 days to get here from Lumbridge. Benjamin had blasted Ice Mountain's side with a Fire Surge to put a hole in Ice Mountain brining them to the Dwarven Mine. The copper and runite had a peculiarly likeable scent.

"Where are the dwarves?" Jonathan asked. "They probably saw Falador burning from a distance and ran away from the dragon," Blade replied. "These are dark days indeed," Benjamin said. The 4 were about 30 miles into the mine at this time when they heard a loud noise. The mine trembled and James fell unto his stomach. "It's an earthquake!!!!!!" James yelled. "I think it is worse then that!!!!!" Benjamin screamed.

One by one the group fell to the ground, for the shaking was too great a burden, when a great realization came to Blade's head. "What if the Ice Fiends realized no one occupied the mining area and are storming it?" The group was awesomely scared at this. Ice Fiends could be slain by the worst of knights, but this was an Ice Fiend army. Along with some Ice Warriors and Ice Giants for the most danger.

The group strained themselves to get up and try to run when the ground beneath them broke and they all fell into a sulfur filled pit. Jonathan reacted quickly, reached in his bag grabbed a rope and tied it to his bow tail. Next he shot it up words, but the pit was so deep his arrow didn't make it even close to up.

James grabbed his Rune p++ dagger from his backpack and rammed it into the side of the wall, leaving the dagger dented. James thought "If there is going to be a next time I am going to smith this back myself instead of paying,".

Each member of the group's mind's went blank as if rocks had fallen from heaven and hit them on the heads. Or worse: They had reached the bottom of the fall and touched the fire.

But strange enough was the fact that they seemed to be falling into grace for the danger's of the Ice Army was way greater.

They all woke up with a great headache, and a Fremennik boy staring at them. The boy was about 19, hardly a boy anymore, and was carrying a Slayer full helm and a blade the size of a rune 2h sword. In fact he had 2 blades the size of rune 2h swords, one in both hands.

These swords are extremely heavy and to carry BOTH in one hand each meant this boy must have been one of the strongest people in RuneScape.

"State your business, or the wizard gets it," he said while holding his sword to the neck of Benjamin Sigma. "We seek refuge from the dragon that has destroyed Asgarnia.," Jonathan choked out. The Fremennik lowered his sword and yelled "JACOB GET YOUR MEATY, ROTTEN, GOOD FOR NOTHING BUTT IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN ROOM!!!!!!!!!!"

The group waited till a man wielding a Dragon p++ dagger and a Rune Defender mysteriously popped out of no where. As if he was as stealthy as a ninja. "So let me guess they have found our home and seek refuge from the dragon as well?". "It is as you say," the Fremennik boy responded.

"Greetings, friends," The one called Jacob said. "I am Jacob Swe and this Fremennik boy is Aidan Pureknight,". "He is always mad and this dragon isn't helping we are 2 fallen adventurers.


	3. Chapter 3

As Jacob said that final note a drop of snow fell from the top of the mountain. "Ice Warriors," Jacob said. "WE WILL STAND OUR GROUND" Aidan yelled as he ran up to "greet" The visitors with a barrage of slashes and rams. "How did they get down here?" James yelled. " They probably came through the Dwarven Mine!" Jonathan said.

James ran up to one and slashed it with his rune long sword and jabbed another with his rune kite shield. Jonathan grabbed his crystal bow and started shooting an epic volley of arrows, while Benjamin casted Fire Surge after Fire Surge from his master wand. Blade charged into battle with his apprentice wand casting Fire Blasts. And Jacob ran in like a storm with his dragon p++ dagger impaling knight after knight.

When all was said and done all that remained was scorched ,stabbed, and poisoned bodies on the ground and our heroes dancing valiantly around the slaughter in victory. It all went silent when James noticed a note tied to the leg of the Ice Warriors captain. James leaned forward and pulled the note of the rotting body. It read:

Help me. My Dragon has lost control and is no longer under my command. I need help. RuneScape needs help. If anyone can hear me Please destroy the KBD!

The wizard, Slyanthia's signature was at the bottom. "Well I guess we should consult the Oracle," said Blade. "OK guys lets go," Jacob said. The heroes climbed the mountain and found the Oracle waiting for them by the Griffin.

"We seek your wisdom, great Oracle of the mountain," James said. The Oracle said a riddle in a snake like hiss.

"You shall travel east to destroy a common threat,

And feel the fire's wrath on one in the end,

But before the bone may be separated from marrow,

One will fly away as fast as a sparrow,

He shall bring all to the land down under,

But the Child of Destiny will smith the traitor in the end"


	4. Chapter 4

The last sentence hung in the air vividly. Then Benjamin Sigma raised his voice and apparently broke the tension, "I am probably the Child of Destiny in the riddle for I am the strongest and wisest,". The room chewed on this for a moment.

Now you see no one objected because anyone who was anyone knew that Ben was the strongest and wisest person in RuneScape but also the cockiest and most oblivious to his own fault. He is the type that would walk up to someone and say "Get that spec of sawdust out of your eye," Without caring about the plank in his own.

The Oracle raised her voice "The one who removes the Sword of The Inferno from the altar is the Child of Destiny. All grew still, except for James. James turned around "More Ice Warriors!" James wasn't listening to the Oracle at all! He was even more oblivious then Ben!

Suddenly The Oracle vanished and the group sprung into action fighting the Ice Warriors. James swung his rune long sword at an Ice Warrior when the rune long sword broke in half. The Ice Warrior knocked James to the ground and held his sword to James' throat.

James quickly leaped up into the air and avoided impending doom. Suddenly James saw something bloodcurdling. Around 70 Ice Warriors surrounded Ben and leaped upon him like wild tigers. A few Fire Surges came out of the pile till all movement stopped in the pile.

The Ice Warriors came out of the crowd. Ben Sigma's dead body was on the ground. "NOOOOO!" James screamed. James swore he would kill all these Ice Warriors. But how? He had no weapon, as his long sword was just split in half. He told Aidan what he planned to do and Aidan told the others.

Everyone else kept fending off the Ice Warriors when James ran of the mountain. Then he saw a monastery. He ran in and kneeled at the altar. "Saradomin, my friend has just been slain. I seek revenge. I need strength to defeat these Zamorakian fiends. Saradomin give me strength!" James yelled as a flash of lightning hit the monastery and evidently James giving him strength.

James got up from his knees and looked at the altar. Stabbed into the altar was a sword. James thought "Where did this come from? It wasn't hear earlier,". Then James decided to pay his respects to Saradomin and pulled the sword from the altar as easy as lifting paper. It weighed roughly 2 pounds.

James examined it: It was long and big. It was a dark shade of red. It had two golden linings heading along the sides of it. The hilt was golden and had dragon stone encrusted at the bottom. James ran back to the mountain and skewered every Ice Warrior there in honor of Ben, the deceased.

Aidan was impressed at James fighting and took it upon himself that they be friends. "So where did you get that sword?" Aidan asked. James told him the story and Aidan gasped. "Hand it to me..NOW!" James did as he was told. Aidan noticed something written in elvish and read it aloud "Sword of The Inferno' Everyone knew what that ment except James.


End file.
